happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio An indigo and dark blue skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle shaped marking on her back and sky blue lines on her long tail who always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie, Bambi. She likes playing with dolls and strollers and also having tea parties with her friends. Petunia is often seen with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. While Giggles has appeared more in the series, Petunia's deaths are considered by views the most gruesome in the series, if not the most. Deaths such as having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy in Flippin' Burgers; being flattened by Cro-Marmot in'' Snow What? That's What!; being sucked through the drain of a sink in Wingin' It; having her organs pop out by bed springs in Hello Dolly; getting eaten by a piranha in Something Fishy; and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in ''Read 'em and Weep are just some of the gruesome deaths she suffers. Her deaths generally involve her head or household appliances, such as sinks. Her love-interests have been both Mime and Handy, although she seems closer to Handy, as evidenced in My Better Half and I Nub You. In My Better Half, they are seen taking a "Tunnel of Love"-ride, and in I Nub You, they have a date. In the Internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD). More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as it reveals in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate (even if she's in someone's house, somewhere other than her house, or on herself). She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself because her piping system failed because of Lumpy, so she went crazy and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in other episodes, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Wingin' It, and Royal Flush. Plus, in the arcade game, Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she doesn't get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as damsel in distress on some episodes, which is evident in House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). While she dies a lot, she has survived in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Milk Pong, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Stealing the Spotlight, Mime to Five, (debatably) House Warming, Put Your Back Into It, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Swelter Skelter, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, the HTF Break short Take Your Seat, Youtube Copyright School'' and'' Dream Job'' . During the Internet episodes, she died in almost every episode she appeared in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She's the first victim of '(debatably)'' Handy, Mole, (debatably) Disco Bear, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy/Mr. Pickels. Petunia's Episodes Famous Deaths *Flippin' Burgers *Wishy Washy *Read 'em and Weep *Keepin' it Reel *Something Fishy Starring Roles #House Warming #Pitchin' Impossible #Stayin' Alive #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Keepin' it Reel #Hello Dolly #Petunia's Summertime Smoochie #Wishy Washy #I Nub You Featuring Roles #Snow What? That's What! #Blind Date #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #From A to Zoo #Read 'em and Weep #Peas in a Pod #Milk Pong #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #A Bit of a Pickle #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #You're Kraken Me Up #Put Your Back Into It Appearance Roles #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Mime to Five #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job Love Bites Roles #I Heart U #My Better Half Kringle Roles #Reindeer Kringle #Kringle Feast #Chill Kringle HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy #Nurse - Dream Job Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: Burnt by petrol and stomped on by Handy, leaving her a bloody, blackened, burnt mush.(debatable) #Pitchin' Impossible: The wall of a carnival game falls on her, cutting her head in half. #Stayin' Alive: Electrocuted by an electric fence. #Hide and Seek: Falls into a pit of spikes; then flipped-out Flippy hands her a grenade, which explodes and kills her. #Snow What? That's What!: Flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot (debatable, because she was still blinking). #Happy Trails Pt.1: Impaled on a gear lever. #Flippin' Burgers: Flippy burns her face off by a hamburger grill. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Head crushed by lemonade stand's sign. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy holds her head over a flame; causing her brains to pop like popcorn. #Hello Dolly: Several of her organs are ripped out of her body by springs from her mattress. (idol-induced) #Remains to be Seen: Run down by Flippy's truck; later revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Buried in snow. (debatable, as she is not seen buried in the snow like Giggles; however, it is likely that she died, as she was with Giggles during the episode and the avalanche covered a wide radius) #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) #Blind Date: Mole pushes her and Disco Bear's car of a cliff, causing it to explode. #From A to Zoo: Digested alive by a snake. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Her spine is forced out of her back when the rollercoaster cart she's in comes off the tracks and falls to the ground very hard. #From Hero to Eternity: Sliced in half by Splendid's eye-laser. #Doggone It: Killed by a squid by being repeatedly slammed onto the floor. #Wishy Washy: Skins herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. #Who's to Flame?: Burned to crisp then hit in the head by an axe. #As You Wish!: Head is smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Poisoned by drinking toxic water or impaled on rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Neck broken and has the top of her head ripped off by Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive stream of Splendid's vomit along with Giggles. (debatable) #A Hole Lotta Love: Sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Accidentally torn in half by Splendid, then crashes her car and maybe suffers massive blood loss. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Electrocuted while taking a shower because Lumpy attached electrical pipes to water pipes. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Body sucked through the drain of a lavatory sink. #Double Whammy Part 1: Crushed by Flippy who jumps on her. #Reindeer Kringle: Kicked numerous times by a reindeer. #Kringle Feast: Suffocates from gas and is later killed in an explosion. #Chill Kringle: Impaled through her eyes and head by sticks. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Swim: Thrashed by a shark. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Spin: Her face is shredded by a pinwheel. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Sprinkle: Crushed by a hose. #I Heart U: Impaled through the head by numerous dotted line arrows. #Ski Patrol: The top part of her head is sliced off by a mountain, and her torso is impaled by ski sticks. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode: Run over by Nutty. #Read 'em and Weep: Pulled through the drain of a sink and torn apart by the garbage disposal. #Peas in a Pod: Head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy with a hammer. #Wrath of Con: Cut in half by Giggles with a light saber. #Something Fishy: Eaten alive by Russel's piranha. #I Nub You: Petunia and Handy fly apart after being sewn together, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Strangled by Mr. Pickles/Lammy. #Happy New Year: Crushed by a chandelier #My Better Half: Sliced in half, along with Handy. #Royal Flush: Her body is inflated by a vacuum and bursts. #Breaking Wind: Explodes by lighting a match due to Splendid's gas. #You're Kraken Me Up: Decapitated with a tanning mirror by Lumpy. #Cubtron Z: Body splattered onto the building by Cubtron. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Slingshot rammed into eyes, then are ripped out by The Mole. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #March 2006 Calendar: Her heart is pushed out of her body by a spring in her bed, as in Hello Dolly. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part 1. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Burned to a skeleton when the barbecue explodes when Pop lights it. #December 2008 Calendar: Killed by Flippy (The body in the bag is probably her due to the dark blue color). Seen on Comics #Big Bubble: Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that explodes, killing himself, Cuddles and Petunia. Seen on Arcade Games #Going Overboard: Attacked by a shark. #Socks to be You: ##If you lose - While hyperventilating into a paper bag, she breathes in too much air which causes her eyes to pop out of their sockets. ##If you win - After she finishes her work with the socks, she discovers that one of the washing machines isn't working well. She tries to run away, but she slips on the ground(water of the washing machine) and the washing machine falls on her, killing her. #Fire Escape: Squished on the ground. #Hot Potato: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Dumb Ways to Die: Brutally attacked and decapitated by a shark. #Stay On Target: Impaled by darts. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming (before death): Set ablaze, falls 10-15 feet to the ground, and stomped on. #Read em' and Weep (before death): Skin and tail ripped off her body. #From A to Zoo: Hit in face by shards of glass. #Wishy Washy: Brushes her teeth too hard, and they end up bleeding. #As You Wish (before death): Sliced by many coins resembling machine gun shots then impaled through the chest by a rocket's antenna. #Mime to Five: Faints when she sees Sniffles' dead body. #Wipe Out: Covered in sand by Cro-Marmot's surfboard along with Giggles. Lips stuck on ice, then pulled off along with Giggles. #Peas in a Pod (before death): Arm snapped off when her mailbox is hit by a hammer. #I Heart U (before death): Imaginary love heart drawn by Mime smashes into her face, piercing her in several places. #I Nub You: Hands severed when the window closes on her arms. Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Eye is impaled by a paper clip. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 2 ("Hello Dolly" along with The Cursed Idol, "Who's to Flame?") *'Flaky' - 0 *'Mole' - 1 ("Breaking Wind" along with Splendid) *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Hello Dolly" along with The Cursed Idol, "Blind Date") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – Billions ("Breaking Wind" along with Splendid) *'Others' - 1+ (Debatably Truffles and every other living creature in "Breaking Wind" along with Splendid) Trivia *With a total of 53 deaths, Petunia has the second highest death count out of all the characters. Cuddles has died even more so, with 58 deaths. *Petunia is the only main character who has yet to survive a starring role. This is debatable, however, as she may have survived in House Warming *Despite being a skunk, her "fart" has ironically never been used. Admittedly, she did spray Disco Bear with something in Blind Date, though it was most likely pepper spray or mace. *Her survival rate is 26,98%. *In the TV series her survival rate is 25%. *Petunia and Russell are the only Happy Tree Friends with realistic human names. They are also related species. *Petunia is the very first character to die a debatable death, the episode being House Warming. *Petunia is similar to Lumpy and Flippy in another way: all of them have sworn at least once in the series. Petunia said "Oh fuck yeah!" in House Warming and said "go fuck your mommy" in Who's to Flame?, Flippy said "Oh, crap! What the fuck?!" in Autopsy Turvy, , and Lumpy said "What the hell?" in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and "Come on, goddammit!" in Kringle Feast and Lumpy can at times be heard saying "What the fuck?". *Although most of the time the marking on Petunia's back is a triangle, in earlier episodes, it changes to a line or there is no marking. *She has the 5th highest number of appearances (behind Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy). *Petunia was the first character to eat the remains of another character. She ate Shifty (as a hot dog) in Meat Me for Lunch but didn't realize it until after she felt his eyeball. *Petunia is the first character ever to deliberately commit suicide (as she skinned herself with a potato peeler in Wishy Washy). *Even though Petunia and Giggles don't have hair, Petunia was seen with a very long French braid of blonde hair in Dunce Upon a Time and their fur reacts as their hair curled up in curlers. *Her favorite color is purple. *She is the character who most of the time serves as the first victim of other characters. She is the first victim of Handy (debatable), Mole, Giggles, Lammy/Mr. Pickels, Disco Bear (debatable), and Cro-Marmot. Also, she is the first victim of the reindeer (debatable), The Demon and the Pod Lumpys. *Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *She developed a relationship with Handy in the episode I Nub You. *In the Love Bites short, I Heart U, it shows that she might be in love with Mime. She has also been seen with Mime in Who's to Flame? and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *She has the highest number of appearances and deaths in the arcade games. *She is the most frequent victim of Giggles, Mime, and The Demon. *In the original storyboard of the episode Wrath of Con, Petunia was supposed to have the sabre light saber instead of Giggles, The editors changed it for some unknown reason. *She is the first character to die in the third internet season. *She was the only main character not to feature on the complete disaster DVD boxart (Splendid was on the back). *She's one of the only four main female characters. The others are Giggles, Flaky and Lammy. *The only characters that have not killed her are Cuddles, Handy (debatable), Flaky (debatable), Russell and non-evil Flippy. *Petunia is one of the five blue characters, the others are Lumpy, Sniffles, Splendid and Truffles. *In all 3 episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV episodes, Flaky, Giggles and Petunia appeared as well and survived in them. *In the TV episodes, every time Petunia appeared, Giggles did as well. The only episodes she appeared without Giggles were Wishy Washy, Take a Hike and A Hole Lotta Love. *She is sometimes mistaken for a squirrel due to her tail size. *She shares the same voice actresses as Giggles and Cub. *She was the first to die in the Kringles series. *In Season 3, her alliterate sentence is: Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! *Petunia's tail has shrunk significantly during the newer episodes. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Disco Bear appeared in all her starring roles. *As of Royal Flush, her OCD has returned from the TV series. Though she didn't freak out in Breaking Wind from Splendid's gas *Sometimes, Giggles dies before Petunia does. Usually, Giggles only appears, Petunia dies first or Petunia dies only. *She is always wearing an air freshener around her neck, takes 5 showers a day, and she is always trying to keep herself and her surroundings as clean as possible. These facts may hint that she is a germaphobe. *She has a voice actress Renné T. Macdonald. *Despite being a neat freak, in her TV title card, the flowers around Petunia start to die. It's possible that she might have used her "fart". *Petunia is one of four female characters and also one of four blue characters. *Every time Petunia tried to clean something because of her OCD, she always dies. **Wishy Washy: She tried to clean herself by shaving her skin with a potato peeler. **Wingin' It: When she tried to wash her hands, the suction of the drain squeezes out her organs. **Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Lumpy saw Petunia through a grate on a floor above Petunia, and gets crushed by a fold-in bed. Parts of Lumpy's body fell on her, covering her in blood and chunks of body. When she tried to shower herself, she gets electrocuted because Lumpy mixed the water pipes with electrical pipes. **Royal Flush: She screams in horror because she sees a little olive on the floor. She accidentally sucks up Mr. Pickels, causing the vacuum to plug, making her put the nozzle to her eye, causing her brain to get vacuumed out. When Lammy tried to help her, she exploded when Lammy put the vacuum on blow. *She was the first person to meet Lammy. *She was the first character to die with no blood since Stayin' Alive. *She's the only Skunk in the series. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders